Pegasus and the fairy
by fierylion
Summary: My first fanfiction adopted from Insanelee. Bored out of his mind, Natsu decides to go with Mira to a Sorcerer Magazine photo shoot. Even though he's surrounded by beautiful models in bikinis, Natsu's still bored! That is until a model shows up with beauty that has even Natsu entranced! Warning: OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first fanfiction. this story is an adopted story from Insanelee: The pegasus and the fairy. I'm copying the first three chapters of the story and then it'll be my take on the story.

NOTE: the beginning takes place after the lullaby arc and before galuna island.  
_

Fairy Tail, X784

Natsu sighed as he put his head on the Guild bar. He was completely bored out of his mind. Lucy went on a mission with the rest of the team except for him. When he asked Mira why they did it, she mentioned something about "getting more money in the end than losing it." Even Happy went only because Lucy bribed him with lots of fish. It pissed him off, the team was called "Team Natsu" for crying out loud! How could they not take him with them! Natsu slammed his head on the bar and let out a sigh. He wanted something to do, but couldn't figure out what. He didn't want to go on a mission alone; that would be too boring. No one in the Guild was fighting, and there was no one he wanted to challenge. Gray, Erza, Laxus and Gildartz, the people he challenged the most, all left on missions, leaving him alone with his bored. He sighed again.

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

Natsu looked up and saw the concerned face of Mirajane, the barmaid of Fairy Tail. She knew that Lucy and the others left without Natsu, and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. He looked really bored and was about to blow his brains out.

"Lucy and the other left without me. I'm so bored Mira!" Natsu cried as he put his hands in his hair out of frustration. If he didn't find something to do he'll go crazy!

"Ara ara, no need to be so edgy Natsu." She said with a smile. It was interesting to see Natsu like this. Usually Natsu was always on the move, destroying things or fighting people. Instead here he was fighting the strongest enemy he has ever fought: Boredom. And he was losing pretty badly at that. She looked at a clock nearby and gasped at the time.

"Oh my, I have to leave for my photo shoot today." Mira said. Aside from being the barmaid and S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail, she was also a model for Sorcerer Magazine, a popular magazine that features articles about various Guild related stuff. Fairy Tail has been the topic of many articles of Sorcerer Magazine, much to the annoyance of Natsu due to him thinking that the magazine slandered his name. Mirajane posed for the magazine several times on Tuedays. Wednesday is publication day for the magazine. As Mira was getting ready to leave she took one last glace at Natsu. Feeling sad for him, she turned around and gave him a smile.

"Natsu, do you want to come with me to my shoot?"

Natsu's head perked up. Finally he was getting something to do! As he was about to leave he stopped in his tracks, surprising Mira.

"Wait a minute, are you posing for Sorcerer Magazine?" Natsu asked cautiously. He didn't like that magazine not just because they ruined his name, but because of a specific person.

"Of course Natsu. You know that I've been posing for years for them." Mira said. She knew that Natsu didn't like Sorcerer Magazine, but did he really not like it so much that he didn't want to go? Even if he was bored out of his mind?

"Forget it then. I'm not going. They're probably going to say something stupid about me like I destroyed a bathhouse or something." Natsu grumbled as he went back to the bar. Mira wanted to help Natsu get rid of boredom, but he was making it hard for her to do so.

"Natsu you did destroy a bathhouse." Cana deadpanned from the bar, having heard their entire conversation. "Remember? Last night at Hosenka you were having a fight with Gray and it escalated from there."

"Whatever! I'm still not going!" Natsu indignantly replied as he sat down on the bar.

"Fine, suit yourself." Mira said with a playful tone in her voice. "It's such a shame, I happen to know a model who's just as strong as me. Too bad you'll miss out on meeting her if you stay here." Mira said as she smirked in expectation. Natsu suddenly appeared right beside her.

"Yosh Mira, let's go!" Natsu said excitedly, raising a fist in the air. Mira shook her head, Natsu was too easy to trick.

Natsu sat in annoyance. He was at the beach where the photo shoot took place, but he was still bored as ever. Though the cameramen and models were there, the beach was still open to the public; Sorcerer Magazine had not reserved the beach for their business. Natsu looked around and saw kids running around, swimming, or building sand castles. He also saw many beautiful ladies in bikinis. Whether they models for the magazine or not, Natsu couldn't tell. Mira was taking her pictures taking so it would be a while before she was done. Natsu looked on with a bored look on her face. None of the people here, except for Mira, looked strong. Did Mira lie to him? Was there really a mage as strong as her here? Natsu sighed for the umpteenth time, before he got up from his beach blanket. He decided to take a look around to see if he could find anyone interesting. As he was walking on the beach, he saw the incredibly annoying reporter Jason nearby. Natsu panicked, he didn't want the reporter to see him. He was afraid that he'll write something bad about it or even worse…. Talk to him! He saw that Jason was walking towards him. Natsu was getting desperate.

He looked to his sides and found a giant sand castle that wide enough for him to hide behind. He was thankful that the camera crew hadn't reserved the beach for the sessions. He jumped behind the sand castle and waited for Jason to walk by. Natsu saw Jason walking past him and got up, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. Natsu continued walking around the beach, relieved that Jason wouldn't be a problem for him for a while. As he was walking he decided to sit down and catch his breath. He had been walking for a while but he hadn't found anything that interested him. As he was sitting a woman was walking by with a water bottle in her hands. She opened the bottle and lifted her head to take a big gulp. As she was doing this a beach ball rolled in front of her. The woman however, never noticed it and stepped on it, making her lose her balance and fall on top on Natsu. Natsu saw that the woman was falling and braced himself to catch her. However because he was sitting he didn't have his body's full support to keep both him and her up. As a result, she knocked him over.

"Oww…" The woman whined.

"Oh man, are you alright?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank y-"The woman started but trailed off.

Natsu and the woman's eyes had widened as they looked at each other's faces.

'She's beautiful!'

'He's handsome!' They both thought and blushed at the same time.

Natsu looked at the woman's face. Contrary to popular belief, Natsu was not as dense as they say. He knew a pretty woman when he saw one, and the woman on top of him was magnificent. She had light hair that was long and wavy. Her hair gathered on the back of her head and was tied in a ponytail reaching down to her middle back. She had two short bangs framing her face, and a highly decorative dark flower with large petals adorning the right part of her hair, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, has large light eyes with long eyelashes and full lips that created the face on a goddess. Seeing her beautiful face made Natsu blush even more.

The woman looked at Natsu's face and blushed. Whether it was out of embarrassment of the situation or because of Natsu's looks, she didn't care. The man in front of him was the most handsome person her eyes had ever laid on. He had deep brown eyes and pierced into her soul. She looked at his eyes; they screamed power and the will to protect. She also noticed Nasu's distinct hair. It was pink; an unusual color for a guy, and it was spiky. She looked at his face and blushed, this time it was because of his looks. She noticed that her hands were on his abs. She could feel how strong they were. Her face got redder if that was even possible.

They stared at each other for a long time, before the woman realized the position they were in. She quickly got up and brushed some sand off her legs. Her face had a fierce blush, from both embarrassment and Natsu. Natsu slowly got up after her, completely mesmerized by her beauty.

"I… well… I… uh… oh gosh…" The woman stumbled o her words. Natsu was making it too hard for her to speak! "Th-thanks for catching me…"

"Uh huh" was Natsu's intelligent reply. Her beauty was making it hard for him to think.

"M-my name's Jenny Realight, what about you?" The woman asked cordially. At her question, Natsu was starting to sweat bullets.

"Uh… I uh… I'm… uh…. Oh man I can't remember" Natsu gave up after a while. He couldn't even remember his own freakin name! "Can you remember it for me?"

The woman giggled at Natsu's reactions. Not only was he cute, he acted cute too! They looked at each other and smiled, a blush on their faces. Jenny put her right hand on her left arm, and Natsu kicked the sand, both doing it out of nervousness.

"Hey Jenny, you wanna go get something to eat?" Natsu offered politely. He wasn't exactly hungry, but he wanted something to do with the woman in front of her. He finally found something to relieve him of his boredom, and he was not going to let his opportunity go to waste!

"I'd love too." Jenny quietly accepted his offer. They walked out of the beach and into the boardwalk. They found an ice cream parlor and went inside. Natsu had ordered strawberry and Jenny had ordered vanilla. They took their cones and sat at a table outside of the parlor. They looked at each other and smiled.

"So Jenny, tell me about yourself" Natsu said, wanting to start a conversation.

"What do you want to know?" Jenny inquired.

" Well, what are you doing here at the beach? Are you vacation?" Natsu curiously asked.

"Oh, well, I was here for the Sorcerer Magazine photo shoot. I was done when we uh… you know…" Jenny said quietly.

"Oh yeah... ha ha…" Natsu chuckled awkwardly.

"What about you?" Jenny asked.

"Well I was bored at my Guild and my friend offered to bring me here." Natsu told. At the word guild, Jenny got curious.

"Guild? Are you a mage?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I'm a Fairy Tail mage!" Natsu said proudly. He showed her the Guild mark on his shoulder.

"Really? So am I!" Jenny said excitedly.

"Really? What Guild are you in?" Natsu curiously wondered.

"Blue Pegasus!" Jenny said excitedly, showing the mark on her shoulder.

"Blue Pegasus?" Natsu repeated. Natsu didn't really know anyone from that Guild. The only person he sort of knew from Blue Pegasus was its Master, Bob. Natsu met Bob that one time he destroyed Lullaby and prevented it from killing the Guild Masters present for a meeting. That one meeting scarred Natsu due to Bob's appearance, strange personality, and his... preference... for men. He shuddered in remembrance.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked worriedly. She saw him shudder after he had made this strange expression. He looked very creeped out and scared about something.

"Yeah uh… sorry I was just remembered something that surprised me, that's all." Natsu answered. He didn't want to think of than man... person... thing... while he was with Jenny. He flashed he a smile after seeing that worried look on her face.

"You said you were with Fairy Tail." Jenny said. "Do you know Mirajane Strauss?"

"Mira? Yeah she's somewhere over there having her picture taken. You know her?" Natsu asked.

"We both model for Sorcerer Magazine. We've done a couple of shoots together." Jenny informed him. Natsu nodded in understanding. Before Natsu could ask any further, he saw Mira the distance searching for something. He deduced that she was done, and rose from his seat.

"Sorry to cut this short, but it looks like I gotta go." Natsu said with disappointment in his voice. Jenny looked disappointed too; she was having fun with Natsu. Natsu went inside the ice cream parlor and got vanilla ice cream for Mira.

"Oh, well I hope we meet again." Jenny said with hope in her voice. Natsu was an interesting guy; she wanted to get to know him better.

"Of course we will!" Natsu said optimistically, making Jenny smile. As he turned around and started walking he suddenly stopped, making Jenny look at him with curiosity.

"Natsu."

"Huh?" Jenny replied. What is he talking about?

"My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He turned and gave her a smile which made her blush. He continued walking toward Mira, leaving Jenny to herself.

'Natsu Dragneel…' Jenny thought before she left to return to Blue Pegasus. She had a smile on her face for the entire trip.  
_

I want to give a huge shout out to Insanelee because I can adopt this story of him. I really like the concept of this story. The reason why doesn't update his fanfictions is because he lost his motivation to write. He also doesn't watch anime in general anymore and with school he does not have much time to write. With that said this was chapter 1 even though I already have 2 other chapters ready from the existing story i'll wait a while to update the second chapter. I think I will publish it on saturday, so see ya till saturday !


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is the second chapter (still from existing story from Insanelee)

Chapter 2: Phantom

Natsu was not happy. Not one bit. In fact, he was enraged. He had returned from an S-Class mission, which he shouldn't have been on, and came back to see his beloved Guild damaged with iron poles piercing the structure. He had heard from Mira that the rival Guild, Phantom Lord, was responsible for the damages. Naturally, Natsu wanted to kick some Phantom ass, but the Master wouldn't allow it. Apparently to him it was better that the building was the one that got damaged, and not anyone in the Guild. Natsu and the rest of the Guild had relocated to the Guild's basement, where he sat at a small table in the corner, disgruntled at the lack of a reaction from the Master. He was about to get up and march over to Phantom by himself when he heard Max calls his name.

"Oi Natsu! Someone's here to see you!"

He turned to Max and a smile was brought to his face when he saw who Max had brought. All of the other Guild members looked at who Max had brought and their eyes bulged out in disbelief. There, in their Guild basement was Jenny Realight, one of the prettiest women in all of Fiore and a modeling rival to their Mirajane. She had a smile on her face and waved to Natsu, who promptly walked towards her. She smile and wave got the men in the Guild riled up. They were sporting intense blushes on their cheeks, hearts for eyes, and goofy smiles on their faces. Natsu approached Jenny and greeted her with a big smile and blush on his face, to which Jenny responded mutually. Everyone in the Guild, not just the men, but the women also, were looking at Natsu in disbelief. Natsu was blushing! And so was the girl! And Natsu seemed to notice! This went against everything they knew about Natsu. What happened to the incredibly destructive dragon slayer that was incredibly dense when it came to things like women?

"Hey Jenny, what's up?" Natsu greeted. Jenny's smile was replaced with a look of worry.

"I heard about what happened to you Guild. How is everything?" She asked worriedly. Natsu's smile turned into an angry scowl at her question.

"Everyone's fine, but the Master won't let us do anything about it. It's great that no one got hurt and all, but they wrecked our Guild! Why won't he let me kick some ass?!" Natsu said disgruntled. Jenny was about to say something else but noticed that everyone in the basement was staring at them. Uncomfortable with the stares, she grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Let's talk somewhere else" she said as she turned around and left the basement with Natsu in tow. As soon as they left his wrecked Guild, Natsu's stomach started growling. Natsu looked embarrassed while Jenny laughed. "Let's go get something to eat; we can talk more that way." Natsu at the mention of food smiled widely and followed her without question.

Back in the basement of the Guild, many of the members were still dumbfounded about what just transpired. Many of them were shocked that Natsu had left with a girl and many were speechless that…. Natsu left with a girl.

"Was that THE Jenny Realight?!"

"I can't believe Natsu knows such a beautiful woman!"

"Natsu's becoming a real man!"

"Am I seeing things, or did that really happen?"

"Did I drink too much?"

"How could that goddess of a woman leave with Natsu and not me?!"

These were some of the responses heard around the basement. Natsu's teammates: Lucy, Erza, Happy, Gray, as well as Mira, were shocked at what happened. Mira especially for two reasons: one, she couldn't believe that her modeling rival was going out with one of her best friends, and two, because she hadn't noticed that Natsu had feelings for her. Mira's shock turned into frustration at her lack of insight.

"How could I have not noticed something like this?!" Mira said, going into her match-maker mode. As Mira continued to talk about how she thought Natsu and Mira would end up, Team Natsu was having its own take on the situation.

"How did that match stick get a girlfriend before me?" Gray asked angrily. He always thought of himself to be stronger and more appealing to women than Natsu, so to see him with Jenny hurt his pride. He went outside in search of a girl to ask out.

Erza overcame her shock and replaced it with happiness. Natsu, while normally a dense and rather, stupid person, was overall a nice guy. He deserved to be with someone who made him happy.

Lucy, after seeing Natsu with Jenny, was torn. Lucy was happy that Natsu had gotten together with someone that could make him smile. But on the other hand, she couldn't help but feel heartbroken. Truth be told, she had liked Natsu ever since she had first met him in Hargeon. His determination to be strong to protect his friends is an admirable quality, and Lucy loved that about him. She had hoped that she could one day confess her feelings to him because Natsu was too dense to confess first. But after what happened with Jenny, is Natsu really that dense? Lucy decided to return home for the day, hoping that she was just being paranoid about the whole thing.

Jenny took Natsu to a small restaurant in Magnolia. It wasn't anything to fancy, but it was a nice atmosphere to have a nice conversation. Jenny and Natsu sat across from each other awkwardly. While they had wanted some private time to themselves, they didn't know what to do now that they had it. The only words spoken so far were the orders they had given their waiter. Unable to take the silence any longer, Natsu decided to do what he did best, break it.

"So what are you doing here in Magnolia?" He asked politely. Jenny smiled at his question.

"Well I heard about what happened to your Guild. But…" Jenny trailed off with a small blush on her face. Natsu noticed her hesitation and her blush, and being as dense as he was, he mistook it for something else.

"Hey your face is getting red. Are you alright?" Natsu said as he leaned forward and placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Jenny's blush got redder, making Natsu worry even more. Acting quickly, Jenny tried to assuage Natsu's worries.

"Uh i-it's alright Natsu, I-I'm fine" Jenny told him. Natsu didn't look convinced, but decided to let it go. Shortly afterwards, Natsu and Jenny's food had arrived. The two ate in relative silence. Unbeknownst to them, Mira, Cana, Erza, Happy, and even Gray were outside watching the two. The women were gossiping about what they were doing and talking about Natsu's behavior, while Gray and Happy were still amazed that he had gotten a girlfriend.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Erza asked.

"I still can't believe that Natsu is going out with her. If anything, I imagined him and Lucy together" Mira commented.

"I'm surprised that Natsu hasn't destroyed anything yet" Cana offhandedly said.

"Gray, are you really going to lose to Natsu like this? I mean, he's totally stronger than you, but now he has a girlfriend" Happy said, mocking Gray. Gray, not wanting to hear how Natsu is beating him, punched Happy, which sent him flying into the sky, turning into a star.

After they had finished their food, Natsu and Jenny attempted to talk one more time.

"What were you trying to say before? When I asked you about why you were in Magnolia?" Natsu had asked. Again Jenny had blushed at his question but this time, actually answered.

"To be honest, I came to Magnolia… to see you Natsu" she said with a big blush on her face. Jenny's answer had caused Natsu to sport a blush of his own.

"To see me? Why?" Natsu asked, showing his density to Jenny. Jenny laughed at his density and answered.

"After what happened at the beach, I wanted to get to know you better. I had actually tried to see you earlier this week, but you were out on a mission" she replied honestly. Natsu felt butterflies in his stomach when she answered. What did she mean by that?

Seeing Natsu's confused expression on his face, Jenny place her hand on top of his hand. Natsu, along with the secret crowd outside, was surprised at her sudden action.

"Natsu, what I'm trying to say is that…" Jenny trailed off with a blush on her face, unable to complete her sentence.

"I…" Jenny couldn't complete her sentence. Not because she didn't know what to say, but because she was interrupted. Ice, from out of nowhere, destroyed the side of the restaurant. Everyone except for Natsu and Jenny panicked not knowing who was attacking them. When the smoke cleared, Gray stood in his half naked glory with an angry expression on his face.

"Damn you Natsu, I can't believe I'm losing to you like this!" Gray exclaimed, charging his ice magic in his hands.

"What the hell is your problem ice-pick?" Natsu asked, annoyed that he had interrupted whatever Jenny was going to say.

"I'm obviously the stronger of the two of us, but how is it that you can get a girlfriend before me?!" Gray asked in frustration. Jenny blushed at her being called Natsu's girlfriend, while Natsu was too preoccupied with Gray interrupting their moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but your brain must be frozen if you think you can beat me" Natsu said as he lit his hands on fire. "And for your information, maybe more women would be attracted to you if you actually put some clothes on!" Natsu declared as he charged towards Gray. With that, another one of Natsu and Gray's fights had begun.

On top of a rooftop of a building next to the restaurant, two figures were observing the events in the restaurant.

"So, the Salamander has a girlfriend huh? How interesting" one figure said. The other figure looked at the first figure with a knowing glare.

"Non non non, you must not target her. She is a part of the Blue Pegasus Guild; we do not want to have unnecessary interference with our mission" the other figure warned. The first figure snorted at the other's warning.

"I don't give a crap about what the Master wants, as long as I can get a reaction out of Salamander. Gihi!" The first figure laughed diabolically, while the other just sighed in exasperation.

An annoyed Natsu and a blushing Jenny were walking down a street in Magnolia. Natsu's fight with Gray had, not surprisingly, destroyed the restaurant they fought in. Before more damage could've been done, Erza had arrived to stop them. While she had punished Natsu for fighting with Gray, Gray was given more punishment for instigating the fight, and ruining a tender moment between Natsu and Jenny. She even made him pay for the repairs and for the meals of everyone present at the restaurant, which made him even angrier at Natsu. The two continued walking until they reached a fork in the road. Natsu's destination, which was Lucy's house, was on the left, while Jenny's hotel was on the right. The two faced each other awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"Uh, sorry about what happened, the stripper was just being an idiot, like always" Natsu lamely explained.

"No, its fine" Jenny answered. The two stood there awkwardly, blushes on their face. Jenny, deciding to make a move, leaned forward and kissed Natsu on his cheek. Natsu was surprised at what happened but before he could do anything, Jenny started walking towards her hotel. "I had a great time today. I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she went to her hotel. Natsu stood there and stared at Jenny's retreating form. He lifted his hand and placed it on his cheek. He blushed and grinned widely, and he made his way towards Lucy's house.

As Jenny was walking towards her hotel, she saw in the distance three figures walking towards her way. She recognized the three as Fairy Tail wizards, two men and one woman.

"Levy-chan, are you sure you don't want to go back to Fairy Hills?" one man asked worriedly

"It's okay, Jet, Droy. We're a team, we have to stick with each other" the girl known as Levy explained. Levy noticed that the woman from before, Jenny was up ahead and run up to greet her. The two men, Jet and Droy, as soon as they saw Jenny, ran up to her, but for a completely different reason.

"Hello!" Levy greeted cheerfully to Jenny. Jenny smiled at the girl's optimistic behavior.

"Hello, my name is Jenny, pleased to meet you" Jenny greet cordially as she extended her hand. Levy introduced herself as she shook her hand. She was going to introduce her teammates, Jet and Droy, until she saw how they were eyeing Jenny. She wanted to apologize for their behavior, but Jenny seemed to ignore them.

Just as the two were about to continue talking, a figure emerged from the shadows and attacked the four mages

I thank you all for the favourites, follows &amp; reviews! Now i'll give a little shout out to the reviewers, if you leave questions in the reviews i'll answer them too

Thank you for the review!

**FanFictionhunter**: btw, I love your fanfiction "A trail of fire" are you going to continue it soon?

**Guest**: if you don't have a real account make one fast so I can thank you with your name

**TheLaughingStalk**: so the story is adopted the first 3 chapters are from Insanelee who never finished the story, So I asked to adopt it and he said yes! From chapter 4 and onward it'll be my writing. I'm pretty new to this &amp; English is my tertiary language so I don't know how well i'll do. I hope I don't disappoint you!

**Denzelkalongonda**: I'm not that good with lemons though but I'll try &amp; yes that's so true, one of the reasons why I adopted it in the first place


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this is the third chapter (still from existing story from Insanelee)

Chapter 3: The Guild War

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and an irritated Gray, were walking towards the Guild the next morning. Natsu was still feeling giddy about what happened yesterday with Jenny. He was so elated that he forgot what Gray interrupting his dinner. His happy demeanour did not go unnoticed by his team mates. Erza was happy that Natsu found someone, while Gray was still pissed that Natsu managed to get a girlfriend before him. Lucy however, was still ambivalent about Natsu and Jenny. Sure, Natsu was happy, and friends want to see each other be happy. But she was heartbroken that someone had gotten to Natsu first and that he was happy with her. She wants to be happy for him, but at the same time she wants to be with Natsu. As the group was walking towards their wrecked Guild, they had noticed a crowd form around the park. Deciding to go investigate, the team had walked towards the crowd to see what was attracted the attention of so many people. As they were walking they had managed to see several of their Guildmates and the expressions on their faces, as well as the townspeople's. There was a mixture of shock, anger, and sadness throughout the crowd. Worried, Team Natsu pushed people aside to see what was getting these reactions out of everyone. When they had managed get past everyone they saw the Master in front of the big tree with an unreadable expression on his face. The four mages followed his gaze and what they saw shocked them. There, on the tree, was Team Shadow Gear: Levy, Jet, Droy, as well as Jenny Realight. All of them were badly injured, and crucified to the tree. Their clothes were torn, but Jenny's state of attire was almost nonexistent. Natsu was beyond enraged at what happened to his Guildmates and Jenny. He knew that whoever was behind attacking their Guild was also behind attacking these four. Lucy started to cry at the sight of the four mages while Erza and Gray were shaking in fury.

"I can ignore the building being attacked. But to attack another man's children…" Makarov said, attracting the ears of the mages in the crowd. Makarov's eyes shone with anger as he turned around to address the mages in the crowd.

"This means war!"

At the Phantom Lord Guild, the mages were celebrating their latest "accomplishment". They had done some serious damage to the Fairy Tail Guild: destroying their building, and attacking some of their mages. Some of the mages were planning on leaving the Guild to "pluck some fairy wings" only as a means of entertainment. As some of the mages were about to leave, the doors to the Guild exploded. The mages were sent flying back from the force, and smoke filled the Guild hall. When the smoke cleared, Natsu, as well as the rest of the Guild had appeared, ready to fight.

"We are Fairy Tail!" the Master announced. The Phantom Lord mages charged at the Fairy Tail mages, ready for a fight. Natsu, being the closest to the crowd, unleashed his Karyu no Hoko, stopping the mages in their tracks. The rest of the Fairy Tail Guild charged at the Phantom Lord mages, starting a Guild War between the two. Cana unleashed her Card Magic and defeated some mages using the versatile effects of her magic. The teams of Alzack and Bisca, and Wakaba and Macao incapacitated several mages using a combination of Guns Magic, Fire Magic, Smoke Magic, and the Gunner magics. Laki was successful in both defeating some mages, as well as confusing them with her attacks names such as The Distance Betweemn the Two is Forever, whatever the hell that means. For whatever reason, the Phantom mages decided that it was a good idea to attack the Master. Makrov, showing why he was called the Master of Fairy Tail, used his Titan magic to grow in size and easily crush the attacking mages. Some were getting desperate and scared of the strength of the Fairies and, after finding Happy, decided to attack him. Surprisingly, Happy managed to fight back, defeating a couple of mages. Loke and Elfman crushed some mages using Ring Magic and Take Over Magic respectively. Gray, Natsu, and Erza did the most damage by working in complete tandem to not only defeat mages, but to destroy the Phantom Lord building as retribution. Makarov, filled with anger over what happened to his children, could not wait any longer, and decided to go and fight Master Jose personally.

"Erza! Take charge while I go find Jose!" He commanded. Erza silently accepted the duty, and continued fighting the mages with her Guildmates. Up on the rafters above the warzone, Gajeel stood, observing the fights between the two Guilds. His Guild was easily losing to the Fairies, but it didn't matter to him. He couldn't believe that everything was going according to plan. He decided to wait a little longer before he joined in on the fun.

Natsu was alleviating his frustrations out on the enemy Guild. Not only had they attacked his Guild, but they had the audacity to actually attack his nakama, including Jenny! Natsu's rage, thanks to his Flames of Emotion were becoming stronger with each second, making his already destructive magic unstoppable. The Phantom mages were becoming scared. They hadn't imaged anyone in Fairy Tail, especially Natsu to be this strong. Natsu roared in anger, scaring not only the Phantom mages, but some of his own comrades as well

"GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Natsu's cried reverberated throughout the Guild. Gajeel, as this as a good time to interfere, jumped down from the rafters and made his presence known. The morale of the Phantom mages went up tremendously at the arrival of Gajeel. Conversely, the morale of the Fairy Tail mages went down slightly as the presence of the Iron Dragon Slayer. Elfman was not fazed. He activated his magic and charged at Gajeel.

"Manyly men are still men, even if they are scum!" He declared as he cocked his fist back and launched it at Gajeel. While most of the Phantom mages were pondering on the meaning of Elfman's words (if they even had any), Gajeel effortlessly dodged the attack. Elfman retaliated by continuously punching Gajeel, with Gajeel dodging and blocking each time. Gajeel blocked one of Elfman's punches and was about to attack when Natsu, from out of nowhere, attacked him with a Karyu no Tekken, sending him flying.

"Natsu! How dare you interrupt a manly fight? That was not manly at all!" Elfman declared, but Natsu ignored him. He stared at where Gajeel crashed and was anticipating for his next move. Gajeel quickly got up from the attack and wipes the dust off of his clothes.

"Getting impatient, are we Salamander?" Gajeel mocked. Natsu growled in fury, and charged at Gajeel.

"How dare you attacked our nakama?!" Natsu roared in fury. Gajeel laughed in sadistic glee as he and Natsu fought.

"What's wrong Salamander? Mad that I attacked your girlfriend?" Gajeel mockingly asked. Natsu's anger intensified as he was reminded of what happened to Jenny. He let out a ferocious roar and charged at Gajeel with ridiculous speed. Gajeel, showing off his Dragon Slayer abilities, barely dodged Natsu's attack and retaliated with his own. Gajeel and Natsu stared each other down. Their fight attracted the attention of all the mages in the Guild, stopping all other fights.

"There isn't enough room in the sky for two dragons" Natsu declared as he charged his fire magic to his hands. "Mark my words Kurogane no Gajeel, I'm going to make you regret ever attacking us!" Natsu charged after his statement. Gajeel laughed as he charged, taking sadistic glee out of Natsu's fury.

While everyone was watching the two dragon slayers fight, something unnerved Erza.

'Gajeel's is here, but where are the Element Four?' she thought to herself. Next to Gajeel, the Element Four were strongest mages Phantom Lord had. Them not being present in the Guild greatly worried her. As Natsu and Gajeel fought, the Guild shook. The Phantom mages were questioning what was happening, while the Fairies smiled. They know what was causing the shaking. Master Makarov was fighting Jose, unleashing his mighty magical power. They decided to focus their attention back to the dragon slayers, confident that Master Makarov would win.

As the dragon slayers fought, none of them had any real injuries to them. They didn't seem to be hurt in the slightest, nor were they tired. They were just exchanging blows. As they charged at each other for another the attack, the roof of the Guild collapsed and something fell out of it. The destruction of the roof and the impact of whatever came out of it created a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the Fairies were shocked at what they saw. They saw Master Makarov, with green skin, looking depleted. They immediately rushed towards him.

"Master!" they all cried as they formed a circle. Natsu gingerly picked up the fallen Master and asked what happened.

"My magic…" He weakly answered.

"Master, pull yourself together!" Erza said.

"What happened?" Cana asked.

"I don't sense any magical power coming from him at all" Gray said, shocked at what happened.

"Wait, so you're saying he's just an ordinary old man now?" Elfman asked, not believing what happened.

"How sad!" A voice from above bellowed. All the mages looked up and saw a rather fat man with a blindfold over his eyes carrying a book in one hand and raising his other up in 'Stop' fashion. Gajeel smirked at the arrival of the new mage and called out to him.

"Yo Aria, nice job of taking out the Master! Gihi!" Gajeel said. As Gajeel jumped to the rafters to join Aria, the mages of Fairy Tail were shocked at what they heard. The mage known as Aria was able to defeat their master!

With the defeat of Master Makarov, the Phantom mages gained a second wind, and relentlessly attacked the Fairies. The Fairies were injured by some of their attacks, and were about to retaliate when Erza decided to take command.

"Retreat! Return to the Guild!" Erza commanded. All of the mages looked at as if she was crazy.

"Erza you can't be serious!"

"I can still fight!"

"Me too!"

"A real man never retreats!"

Were some of the responses from the Fairies. From the rafters, Gajeel looked down at the Fairies with disgust. He looked at Aria and started talking about what happened.

"So, did we catch that Lucy girl or whatever?" Gajeel asked. Natsu, with his acute Dragon Slayer hearing, managed to hear Gajeel's words and turned around to face him.

"How sad! The girl named Lucy is currently being held at our headquarters." Aria said.

"Lucy's been captured!" Natsu said.

"Retreat!" Erza commanded again. While the rest of the mages were following her orders, Gray refused to retreat as he charged more ice magic into his hands. Erza put her hand over Gray's signaling him to stop and put her head on his chest.

"Please Gray, retreat is our only option" She pleaded with him. With reluctance, Gray retreated.

"Gajeel!" Natsu called out. Gajeel looked down to see Natsu call his name, and smirked.

"Yo Salamander, let's settle our score sometime" he said as he and Aria teleported away from the Guild.

With Gajeel gone, Natsu had no way of asking where Lucy was. Sensing that there was someone behind him, Natsu swiftly dodged an attack and incapacitated whoever attacked him. He grabbed him by the collar and engulfed himself with his fire magic.

"You and me are gonna have a little talk" he said threateningly. The captured Phantom had no choice but to comply  
_

thanks for the all the follows, Favorites and reviews. Shout out to previous chapter reviewers:  
**Fanfictionhunter**

**guest**: yes i'll probably write tower of heaven and the grand magic games, then maybe a custom arc

**karlos1234ify**

**kript**


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4 already of the story but the first chapter I'll write for this chapter. I don't know how it will come out maybe it's bad, maybe it's good. Please leave some feedback with advice like: what am I doing good, what can be better &amp; how to improve on it.

Note 2: SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE!

I was so bust last weekend I didn't have any time to update the story I wasn't attending school for like 2 weeks because I was sick and had to get all material together and catch up with the rest. Also I was on a sort of a family outing to go to an optician and get my glasses. I was tempted to do a 4k chapter this week. But if I still need to get some work done I don't have anything to just put out so I decided to not to. But if I get 50 reviews I might do one as celebratory chapter thingy.

"How can we retreat like this?! We've got to avenge Levi and the others!" screamed Gray. "Gray, please. We need to retreat for now, Master's loss is just to big." came Erza's reply.

Meanwhile Natsu was dragging of a random Phantom Lord member away.

"where's Lucy? Tell me." said a rather angry Natsu. I-i don't know! Who is that? Was the answer of a scared phantom. As he set the phantom aflame Natsu hissed: Speak up! If my friend is hurt, I might burn you to a crisp. "Hieeeek! I-i don't know! I really don't know someone by that name, but our headquarters is located on the hill straight ahead! M-maybe over there!" screamed the phantom

At phantom lord's headquarters.

Lucy was waking up. She tried to stretch her arm, but she couldn't move her arms. "eh? W-what is this?! Where am I?" screamed Lucy. "are you awake, Lucy Heartphillia?" Heard lucy someone say. "Who is there?!" screamed Lucy rather scared. "I'm Phantom Lord's master, Jose Pola." he said with a smirk on his face. "Phantom?!" she exclaimed. "oh yeah! I got captured by element 4" she thought in herself. "I apologize for tying you up and putting you in this filthy jail" said Jose. "Untie me!" she demanded. "But you're still a captive. Please try to understand." he continued. "Who's a captive?! How dare you do that to levy, jenny and the others!" she hissed. "Depending on your attitude, we might treat you as a 'VIP' instead of a captive" he stated matter of factly. Suddenly Lucy felt something crawling one her leg. She was looking down to so what it is and when she saw it. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH" she shrieked. "see? You really don't want to stay in this jail, If you behave we'll move you to a suite room." he said calmly. "Why did you attack us? Asked Lucy. "'us?'.Ah, you mean, Fairy tail? That was an extra. just an extra. Our true objective was to get a hold of a certain individual. That certain individual happened to belong to fairy tail. So we thought why not kill two birds with the same stone?" he ended darkly. "A certain individual?" she said. "You're so slow I can hardly believe you're a daughter of the Heartphilia family. Who else could it be? Daughter of the Heartphilia conglomerate Lucy Heartphilia-sama" he mocked. H-how do you know about that?" she asked her voice sounded like she wanted to cry. "I heard you were hiding your social standing in the guild. I don't know why the daughter of one the richest men in this country takes such cheap and dangerous jobs, but..." he was interrupted by the voice of his captive. "so then you kidnapped me?" she asked slowly. "No, no, please don't be absurd. It was none other than your father who requested to get you" he laughed. "No… lies… why did he?" she asked to no one in particular, while her voice was sounded broken. "Isn't it normal if a pretty daughter runs away from home, people search for her" he said while keeping his smirk he had the whole time already on his face. "He wouldn't! He would never bother with that! I won't go. I will never go back to such a home!" she yelled. "My, my, what a troublesome lady." he said. "Release me at once!" she demanded. "Now, now, why would I do that?" he laughed. "W-well… I need to use the bathroom." she said ashamed." he smirked. "such an old trick why would I believe that?" "No… I mean it. I can't hold it.." He pointed at a bucket that was in the corner of the jail and said: go ahead, you won't catch me off guard with this old trick. "A bucket, huh… well, it's better that nothing." she said depressed. "You're actually gonna do it?" Jose Shrieked."Wh-what a shameless lady" he said as he turned around. "and I'm such a gentlemen he muttered. At the moment he turned Lucy immediately got a huge smirk on her face and gave Phantom lord's guild master a kick in his jewels. "NEEPAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled out in pain. "A classic strategy isn't so bad after all" she laughed. While Jose was holding his jewels he suddenly began to laugh." Ha-ha-ha pity isn't it? This is our sky prison!" while Lucy was getting closer and closer to the edge she imagined her father, she absolutely didn't want to go back so she did what she called "the last option" she jumped.

While she fell she believed that Natsu would be there to save her. "Natsu!" she screamed. Natsu heard her scream and he ran faster that humanly possible. He caught her just in time, but he was to fast. He turned around and he smashed with his back into the wall. "I knew you'd be here, I knew it!" she cried. "Are you okay?" he asked? "Yeah sort of" she replied. "Let's head back to the guild Natsu." said happy. Natsu nodded and stood up ready to leave. On the way home there was hardly any noise. Lucy was busy thinking about her father, while Natsu was worrying about a pegasus.

Back at fairy tail's guild hall.  
Lucy, Natsu and Happy just returned from phantom lord's headquarters. Natsu was going to kick open the doors but realised that the doors were broken. Jenny noticed Natsu walking inside the guild so she tackeled him into a hug. "Natsu! I was so worried when you when you didn't come back with the rest." she almost was crying while she was saying that to Natsu. "I overheard some of phantom lords members talking about a them having kidnapped Lucy, so I went to save her" he explained. "but could you stand up please?" he asked with a flushed face. Jenny did not seem to notice that her breast swhere pressed against Natsu's face. The rest of the guild id seem to notice. Trough the whole guild you could hear different voices like: "oh my she sure is bold", "Lucky Bastard" &amp; and "That's manly Natsu." Jenny first did not understand why he would ask that until she she felt his hot breath against her breasts. She immediately shot up with a flushed face that would even put Erza hair to shame. "I-i'm sorry" she stammered out. Suddenly everyone felt a small earthquake which was shortly followed by another one but harder. "What is that?!" exclaimed a fairy tail member. "It came from outside!" screamed an other person. They all went to look and saw a six-legged phantom lord. Inside the walking guild Phantom lord's master was overlooking land before him. "Prepare the jupiter cannon." he said coldly. The cannon is ready master reported a lackey. He smirked wickedly and shouted. "Obliterate Them!" Erza recognized a cannon in the distance and immediately screamed with a little bit panic. "Everybody get down!" **EXQUIP: ADAMANTINE ARMOR! "**The armor that gives you ultimate defence" exclaimed somebody. A ball of dark blue matter began to form a the tip of the cannon. The compressed beam of energy was released. Erza prepared herself for the beam, she stood in a stance. The beam hit Erza's shield, her feet were digging deeper in the ground then her armor shattered but she hold out long enough. The beam was blocked. Erza fell back as she panted. Soon the whole guild was around her and helped her stand up. "You don't stand a chance! Hand over Lucy Heartphilia over right now!" Screamed an angry Jose. He was so angry that he didn't obliterate Fairy Tail. "We won't hand her over!" "Lucy's our comrade" "you're out of your mind" screamed Fairy Tail back. Erza stood back up and with her last bit of energy she shouted "We'd rather die than give up on our comrade!" Jose who was now truly mad screamed." Then we'll fire an even stronger and bigger jupiter, but for these next fifteen minutes struggle against my army!" The moment he ended saying that hundreds enemies jumped out the walking castle. "Get killed by my soldier, or die by jupiter" he continued. Fairy Tail began to doubt their chances of victory now they needed to fend off Jose soldier and then get hit by another jupiter shot. Until Cana stood up and said: "We can do this, that's jose's magice 'shade' they're not human just soldiers!" Natsu also stood up. "I'll go and break the cannon from the inside out! Fifteen minutes right? I'll do it!" Natsu said determined. He called for happy and flew out to the walking guild. "Elfman we're going too!" said gray. "All right! Protecting A guild is a manly duty" Mira went to lucy and pulled her while saying "Lucy, come this way. We have a hideout stay there until this mess is over." Lucy pulled back she didn't want to be save while everyone was trying to clean up the mess she made. "No, I have to fight, this is my fault after all." Mira realised she wasn't going to back down used a sleep spell **Sleep magic: Dream knock **"Jenny sorry to include you, but could you go with Lucy and keep her save?" asked Mirajane. "uhm sure" she said a little insecure. With that Loke, Reedus, Jenny and wuth a sleeping Lucy went to the hideout. As natsu ran through the cannon's chase which was pretty long. He finaly saw a light a the end. "that's a large Lacryma" exclaimed Natsu when he recognized the spherical object. He nose caught another smell when he entered the room. "A guard, huh? You are in my way." he said as he lit his right fist aflame and went for a punch on his enemy. Suddenly his fist changed direction and he punched his own face. "What are you doing Natsu" exclaimed Happy. "That wasn't on purpose my body just moved." My name is Totomaru, The Great Fire one of phantom lord's element four. As Natsu went in to try again he hit his own face again. "Natsu what are you doing you don't have time for this! you gotta destroy jupiter as soon as possible!" screamed happy. Natsu tried again and again to just put at least scratch on his skin. Natsu was still trying to hit him until suddenly Totomaru decided to speak. "I'm Totumaru, controller of al flames! All flames are controlled by me!" Happy began to notice that the giant lacryma was lighting up. "Natsu stop joking around! Jupiter stated to move!" happy was getting scared that they wouldn't make it. Totumaru who also noticed it, decide it was time to get serious. **Blue fire**! He called out his attack. Natsu who heard the word fire immediately tried to suck up the fire. "Whoa, cold! It's the first time i've ever eaten such a cold fire." he said while getting a little cold even though he was almost immune to cold weather. Totumaru was inspecting him and then he came to a conclusion. "I see you're the rumoured fire dragon slayer." While his opponent was talking to him he got an idea. **Fire dragons… ** "I know this move, hes gonna spew fire from his mouth." Totumaru thought to himself. **Spit!** Natsu was laughing, he thought he was a genius coming up with his 'new move'. "Punk! You tricked me!" Screamed an angry Totumaru. He was ready to retaliate with his own attack. **Orange fire!** Natsu was excited to get his 'food'. He was slurping the fire until a nauseating smell came pushing through his nose. "Ewww what is this it smells so bad!" Natsu who had it by now was angry. He ruthlessly attacked without his flames this time. Totumaru was pushing him back with his sword. Natsu noticed he was losing ground and decided to use flames again… and he punched his own face again, but this time he made his flame bigger so Totumaru also got hit by it. Outside the walking castle the Magical converted energy was starting to gather in front of the cannon and the defending mages noticed it while getting a little demotivated. Back inside the lacryma was flaring up and almost overfilling with magic. Natsu saw this and made his flame as big as possible. Totumaru immediately jumped back to avoid the damage that would hit him if he stood to close. Totumare did that 'till he thought he was safe from the blast. Totumaru was readying himself to us e his pyrokinesis on such a big flame, But it didn't work. Natsu who was still making his flame bigger and bigger had now achieved full control of his flames was enraged that someone could manipulate the gifted flames of his dad. Roughly 10 second before the launch of jupiter he used **Fire dragons sword horn!** On the big lacryma in the center. Totumaru who forgot his objective to defend the lacryma tried to defend the lacryma by jumping in front of it. Desperate to save the lacryma, But for such a big blast a body can't stop it. The lacryma was destroyed was destroyed in literally 3 second after his attacks hit. Natsu who was now catching his breath for a bit, suddenly felt the room move and got a little bit motion sick. The mages on the outside saw the cannon getting destroyed and were happy Natsu saved them. Until they heard a screeching noise from metal getting pushed together and they all looked back and saw the walking castle transforming in a robot.

Thank you for all the reviews favourites and follows with the latest chapter shout out to the reviewers!

**fanfictionhunter**

**guest **

**Karlos1234ify**

**Kript**

See you guys hopefully next week, but don't worry when I don't update every Saturday. I made it like a goal to at least complete this fanfiction. I'm trying to update every Saturday.


End file.
